New Threat
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion fights a new foe and will he return?
1. Prolong

Kion was out walking by himself as a teenager and a strange lion came up to him and he wasn't from the Pride Lands at all.

Kion: Who are you?

Lion: My name is Leo and I've come with a warning for you out of respect.

Kion: Alright, Leo. What is this warning?

Leo: I spotted a leopard that hurt Makucha and run off. Another leopard, Shiro, Makucha's brother, had found him and believes that you're the one that did it to him. He swore that if and when he finds you, you and your loved ones will pay. He will hurt you and your loved ones or worse.

Kion: Thanks for the warning, Leo.

Leo: Of course.

Leo left and Kion returned home at night. He tried to look as normal as ever to his family and he didn't talk with his friends.

Kiara: Long day, Kion?

Kion: Yeah, I just need some sleep.

Kion laid down inside the den and pretended to go to sleep and he waited until everyone else was asleep to open his eyes again and stand up. He quietly made his way out of the den. He decided that he would try to at least make the Outlands and the Pride Lands in peace so he grabbed some plant seeds and brought them to a place in the Outlands to a clearing where no animal lived. Then he went towards Jasiri's territory but didn't enter it knowing that Jasiri would smell him. He used one of his claws to write a message saying that she is to take charge of directing the hunting when animals finally start coming, little did he know that a certain outsider lion teenager spotted him heading towards the clearing. After he left the note, he headed towards the Backlands to trick this Shiro that he lived in the Backlands.

*Next Day (Pride Lands)*

Kiara had woken up only to see Kion gone and it was only sunrise.

Kiara: Did Kion leave to meet up with the rest of the Guard?

Simba: Lets go see.

The royal family left the main den and went to the lair.

Nala: Lion Guard, have you seen Kion?

Fuli: No. Why?

Kiara: He's not in the den.

Bunga: Where did he go?

Simba: I wish we knew.

*Same Day*

Kion had been wondering around the Backlands for hours to try and trick this Shiro. He knew he had to come up with a disguise after this and a new name. Suddenly, Kion got pounced on a leopard.

Kion: You must be Shiro.

Shiro: Indeed. You must be that annoying Kion that hurt Makucha.

Kion: My name is Kion but I didn't hurt Makucha.

Shiro: Lies.

Kion managed to kick the leopard off of him and get back on his paws. Kion managed a few blows towards Shiro but Shiro just kept coming at him and not giving him any breathing space. Kion had taken a lot of blows, even a scar to the face but Kion managed to get some space between them and used his Roar.

Kion: That was painful. I better find a disguise now until I can train and to prevent Shiro from finding me until I'm ready. I also shouldn't mention him to anyone or use my Roar so often.

Kion walked on further and covered himself with a bit of sand, making his fur appear like a sandy-gold and his mane covered in sand, he would come up with a better disguise when he finds a watering hole to clean himself off. He later finds a watering hole and soaks his fur in the water until the sand gets out of his fur, cuts, and his mane. Then he managed to find some special golden powder that looked a lot like his fur and he applied it to the mark of the Guard and then he found some black stuff to place in his mane but he will not cover his fur completely or it will sting and then he hurried on his way going by Kopa.


	2. Chapter 1

King Kovu and Queen Kiara were watching the sunrise but Kovu noticed a touch of sadness in his mate's features.

Kovu: Are you alright?

Kiara: I guess. It's just been hard. 6 years ago, Kion left before sunrise without a word to anyone and no knows where he went or why.

Kovu: You know, 6 years ago, I got up a little bit before sunrise and I saw Kion in the Outlands. Though I never found out why.

Kiara: Then let's go see if we can find a clue there.

Kovu: Alright.

Kovu and Kiara ran for the Outlands and Kovu went to where he saw Kion last and headed in that direction. They stopped immediately upon seeing vegetation, herbivores, and Jasiri directing the hunting.

Kiara: Since when does the Outlands look like this?

Kovu: I have no idea.

Jasiri: Since Kion did it.

Kovu and Kiara jumped at Jasiri's voice.

Kiara: Jasiri. You scared us.

Jasiri: Sorry. Didn't mean to.

Kovu: What do you mean "Kion did it"? I thought no one heard from him for 6 years.

Jasiri: And I haven't it. 6 years ago, I found a message just on the boundary of my territory and it smelled like Kion was around there. The message said that I was going to be in charge of directing the hunting and I had no clue what he meant until all this happened.

Kiara: That explains no attacks from the Outlanders other than Zira for the past 6 years.

Jasiri: Well I better get back to it.

Kovu: And we better head back to the Pride Lands.

They split and went their own ways to do what they need to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Kion had been King of the Tree of Life for 4 years and ruled beside Queen Rani and had 2 twin 2 month cubs. Right now he is watching the cubs right now and thinking back when he met the Night Pride.

*Flashbacks*

_Kion/ Kopa had just arrived at the pass when he was suddenly looking at 4 lions. He had just been in a fight with a gang of leopards that he didn't use the Roar until he was exhausted so he was covered in scars. He was sore and exhausted._

_Rani: Who are you and why have you come to the Tree?_

_Kion/ Kopa: I can't explain much. All I can say is that my name is Kopa and I didn't know I was crossing in another animal's territory. I should get going._

_Kion/ Kopa turned to walk away but Nirmala cut him off._

_Kion/ Kopa: Hey. I was just leaving your territory and now you're blocking me? What is that all about?_

_Baliyo: Somebody has a temper._

_Kion/ Kopa: Well you don't have to look over your shoulder everywhere you turn!_

_Nirmala: First off, you need to calm down. Second, we need to have a look at those wounds._

_Kion/ Kopa: I can't stop moving. I have to keep moving. There's no time for stopping._

_Nirmala: Well you have to take a break so we can get the wounds treated._

_Kion/ Kopa looked around to make sure there was no leopard around but he was trying to fight exhaustion because he slept very little and rested himself very little. He stumbled backwards a bit._

_Rani: Are you alright? You just stumbled._

_Kion/ Kopa: I'm fine. Unless I want to be caught, I have to keep moving, keep training._

_Nirmala then nudged Kion/ Kopa towards the pass._

_Kion/ Kopa: *Growls* What are you doing?_

_Nirmala: I'm gonna get you inside to treat those wounds._

_Kion/ Kopa moved away from Nirmala because he knew it would mean his life if he stops moving and stops training. Then a couple of the leopards he fought tackled him to the ground._

_Kion/ Kopa: You've got to be kidding me. I knew it was a mistake to stop moving._

_Kion/ Kopa managed to wrestle them off of him but he was still exhausted so he only used half the strength he had._

_Rani: Night Pride. Let's move._

_Kion/ Kopa: No. This is my fight._

_Rani: And this is our territory._

_The Night Pride ignored Kion/ Kopa and went into the fight._

_Leopard 1: We're only here for the golden lion._

_Kion/ Kopa just had a little more scars added to the ones he already had. He knew he had to use the Roar, there was no other option to get those leopards off his trail but he somehow had to find a way to get the Night Pride out of his way._

_Kion/ Kopa: Night Pride. Move out of the way! This is my fight and I can handle it!_

_Baliyo: No offense. But you are injured._

_Kion/ Kopa: I said move!_

_Kion/ Kopa rushed in front of them and knocked the Night Pride to the ground to get them out of his way and keep them out of his way._

_Baliyo: Hey! We're trying to help you!_

_Kion/ Kopa: I don't need any help! I hope this doesn't backfire on me and get me tracked down so easily._

_Kion/ Kopa prepared himself for the Roar. The clouds started rolling in as the Night Pride was getting up on their paws. They noticed the wind picking up around them and noticed the clouds. Kion/ Kopa used the mighty Roar of the Elders to get rid of the leopards. He was panting heavily now._

_Kion/ Kopa: Now I really need to get going before someone finds me._

_Rani: You protected our home and now we must repay you._

_Kion/ Kopa looked around the land outside the pass and the sky and carefully scanned the trees and saw no one around._

_Kion/ Kopa: I sure hope I don't regret this._

_They were all confused. Kion/ Kopa cleared the powder off his shoulder and shook the black out of his mane to reveal a red mane. They were all very confused._

_Kion: Okay. If I'm staying here then you should know my real name, Kion but you cannot mention anything to anyone unless they are staying here at the Tree. Nobody else._

_Rani: Alright. I'm Rani, that's Baliyo, Nirmala, and Surak._

_They all went inside the Tree._

*End Flashback*

Kion was snapped out of his thoughts by Rani saying his name.

Rani: Kion!

Kion: Huh?

Kion looked around and noticed Rani and the cubs looking at him.

Kida: Are you okay?

Kion: Yeah. Just deep in thought.

Kopa: What about?

Kion: Oh, um, uh, when I first met the Night Pride and your mother.

Kida: Why?

Kion: Because I need to go back and deal with something.

Rani: Are you talking about those leopards that attacked you when you first came? Or are you talking about whoever was the reason you needed "to keep moving" from?

Kion: The 2nd one I'm afraid. I need to confront this animal before he comes after you 3 or my family. I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened.

Rani: Must you face whoever it is alone?

Kion: He's a threat that still hasn't died down in 6 years. Plus, if he finds those I care about then…

Rani: I know what you're going to say.

Kopa: What is he going to say?

Kion: That's not important but I have to find a spot away from here and away from my homeland that he will find me so I can deal with him once and for all.

Rani: Why is that guy after you anyway and how exactly do you know?

Kion: -Sighs- During the day in my homeland, I received word from this lion named Leo that there was a leopard that was coming after me because he didn't know it was another leopard that injured his brother that took off, he believed it was me because I used to fight his brother. So that night I left. I had gone to the leopards' territory on purpose to trick him and he clearly didn't know that I did. He isn't exactly the easiest animal to beat which is why I was in disguise and didn't stay in one place too long because I had to train and stay hidden so I wouldn't be found by him or my loved ones. That lion, Leo, told me that if that leopard found me or anyone I cared about then he would show no mercy.

Kida: What is that supposed to mean?

Rani: It means that no matter what we say, he's going to go.

Kion: Right. I'll be back though.

Rani: Can't exactly promise that though.

Kion: I know that I'll be back.

Kion nuzzled his family before he nuzzled his family and quickly ran off away from the Tree before anyone could tell who he was.


	4. Chapter 3

Kion found a clearing after a while of running. It was a good distance from the Tree and from the Pride Lands. He breathed deeply knowing that he might not make it but he had to try. He had a mate and cubs now that needed him and he had a family to visit after this was all over.

Shiro: *Growls* Kion. You sure are a hard lion to track down. I couldn't find you for 6 years.

Kion: *Growls* That was the point. I didn't want to be found. I gave you 6 years to stop this fight between us but clearly you are hooked on revenge. I only come out now because it is time to stop this fight so we can move on with our lives. Most importantly, I don't have to worry about those I care about and I don't have to look over my shoulder everywhere I turn.

Shiro (Sarcastic): Wow. A speech. I'm impressed.

Shiro charged at Kion and Kion dodged his charge. Kion had managed to land a strike against Shiro across his side. Shiro and Kion wrestled, each one receiving scratch marks from the other. Eventually, Kion was backed to a cliff edge that dropped into rushing rapids. Shiro charged at Kion and Kion moved in time so Shiro ended up falling into the rapids below. Kion collapsed on the ground, sore, exhausted, and most importantly of all relieved that the fight that had lasted 6 years was over.


	5. Chapter 4

Kion returned to the Tree by the time it was night time just as sore and exhausted as he had been since he went running away from the site so he could surprise all the Pride Landers of his return without anyone else saying anything. He walked inside the Tree where Rani and the cubs were waiting.

Rani: KION!

Twins: DADDY!

Kion: I'm alright. More than alright actually. That leopard is gone. I don't have to worry about him anymore and now you guys can meet my family and go to my birthland.

Twins: YES!

The twins have been wondering and asking as long as they can remember if they can meet their father's family but the answer was always "No. Not today. Maybe someday." And now they were going to meet them.

Rani: Alright. I'll go talk to Baliyo. You 3 go ahead and get some rest, I'll join as soon as I get back from talking with Baliyo. If you're up for traveling, Kion.

Kion: I've waited 6 long years to see them again, of course I'm up for it.

Rani: Alright. Glad you're alright, mostly.

Kion: *Laughs* Yeah, mostly.

Kion hopped on the rock next to the twins as Rani jumps off to talk with Baliyo.


	6. Chapter 5

Kovu and Kiara were walking around and talking about Kion.

Kiara: We've searched for clues all over the place but didn't come up with anything. Even Tina flew around and couldn't find anything on Kion. It's almost as if he vanished. Would've he-

Kovu: Don't think like that. You know as well as I do that he isn't that easy to take down by any enemy. Especially with that Roar of his.

Kiara: Then why can't we find anything on him?

Kovu: I don't kn-

Kovu stopped and Kiara didn't know why.

Kiara: Kovu? What's wrong?

Kovu: Shh. Towards the cliffs.

Kiara turned and noticed a golden yellow lion with a full grown red mane coming down the cliffs and she and Kovu got down low so they can observe. The lion had jumped onto the ground and looked tired but looked up the cliff. They noticed two smaller cubs coming down, one male and the other female. The male cub had brownish-gold fur, amber eyes, and a brown tuft on his head and tail. The female had golden-yellow fur with a light brown tail tip and brown eyes. Then, when they made it down, they nuzzled the older male and all 3 looked up and Kiara and Kovu followed their gaze to see an older lioness. She had light brown fur, dark brown tail tip, and brown eyes, with a mark that resembled a tree with a shape of a lion. Also both older lions had blue paint on their foreheads. They all nuzzled but as the older lion turned, Kiara spotted a mark and she instantly knew who it was.

She got up from hers and Kovu's hiding spot and charged towards the lion.

Kovu: Kiara!

The lioness turned towards Kiara before they started walking.

Lioness: Kion! Look out!

Kion just had time to turn before he was tackled to the ground. The cubs were trying to pull Kiara off of Kion and the lioness just stood there, shocked and stunned by what happened. Kovu had heard the name the lioness shouted and instantly knew why Kiara had tackled the lion. Kovu walked over and the lioness growled towards him to get him to back off, probably to prevent Kiara from getting any help.

Kion: Kiara? You surprised me.

Kiara: Not as much as you surprised me. You haven't been here in 6 years. I was starting to think that you'll never come back.

Kion: I couldn't stay away forever but I had to get away for a while. Now do you mind getting up before your tail gets pulled off and Kovu and Rani get into a fight?

Kiara: Right.

Kiara got off Kion to let him up and the cubs instantly went to him and Rani backed up slowly towards Kion side.

Rani: Kion? How do you know her? Did you date or something?

Kion and Kiara's face instantly changed to one of disgust.

Kion and Kiara: WHAT?! EWWW!

The twins thought that their reaction was funny so they started laughing but Kovu was on his back laughing hysterically because of their reaction and why they reacted that way.

Kiara: Kovu! Stop laughing! Or you're sleeping alone tonight.

Kovu: Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. It's just your reactions and the reason is so funny.

The twins stopped laughing and looked confused.

Kion: Okay, first off. That would be nasty if me and Kiara went out. Second, are you jealous?

Rani: Me? Jealous? Never.

Kion: Sure.

Kida: How would it be disgusting if you and Kiara went out?

Kion almost threw up at the thought and so did Kiara but they kept it together.

Kion: The reason how it would be disgusting is because that will be like saying your mother and Baliyo dating or you two dating.

Twins and Rani: EWWWW!

Now it was Kiara and Kovu's turn to look confused.

Kion: Kiara is my sister. And Kiara, Rani is my mate, these are our twin cubs, Kida and Kopa. Also when is Kovu welcome in the Pride Lands?

Kiara: The Prides united together after Zira and Nuka past. Where did you go 6 years ago without saying a word?

Kion: Oh. That? I, um, had to disappear for a while due to a threat that was after me and if he ever found me or those I cared about then he would show no mercy but now that threat is history.

Kovu: I guess that explains why there was no sign of you anywhere.

Kiara: Why do you and Rani look so tired?

Rani: We traveled all night and all day but the cubs rested. They wouldn't be able to travel that distance.

Kion: Not to mention that these two have been really excited to meet you, mom, and dad. Bet they'll change their minds after they meet Rafiki.

Kopa: Who's Rafiki?

Kovu: Old family friend. He's creepy. *Gets hit on the head* Ow.

Rafiki: Who you calling old and creepy?

Kida: Is that Rafiki?

Kion: -Sighs- Yep. Same Rafiki as before I left.

Rafiki: Bravo King Kion on taking on Shiro.

Kiara: King?!

Rani: Um, how did he know?

Kion: I stopped questioning him long ago. I learned that he may be, how do I say this, hard to understand sometimes but he's always right. Cubs, remember how I told you "leap to conclusion and you leap to confusion"?

Kopa: Yes.

Kida: I never understood that.

Kion: Rafiki said it to a friend of mine before when he thought his paintings can predict the future.

Kovu: Which friend are you talking about? Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Anga, or Ono?

Kion: -Scoffs- Obviously not Anga. I didn't her until after that. It was Bunga, then he somehow convinced the others of that and thought I was going to fall off a tree branch.

Rani: You're not that stupid to fall off a tree branch.

Kion: Exactly. Also, I am not stupid.

Rani: I know.

Kiara: Come on, little brother. Mom and dad would love to see you again.

Kion: I thought we were done with that nickname.

Kopa: Where did that monkey go?

Kovu: Who knows? He's always going somewhere and hitting others on the head.

Kion: What Kovu? Being hit on the head with a "stick" is worse than anything Zira could've done?

Kovu: Seriously?

Kion: What? I had to tease you a little.

Kovu: Of course you did.

The cubs laughed. They all started towards Pride Rock.

Kiara: Hey _King _Kion. You want to see who's a faster runner between the two of us?

Kion: I'm always up for that. You forget I trained with Fuli before. Not to mention I trained with Azaad at the Tree.

Kiara: Ha. Let's see who's faster. You start us off, Kovu.

Kovu: Sure. You'll race from that tree there and back.

Kion: No problem.

Kovu made a line with his claw and Kion and Kiara went up to it and got ready to run.

Kovu: Hey cubs. You want to count down from 3?

Twins: Yes!

Kida: 3…

Kopa: 2…

Kida: 1…

Twins: Go!

The two siblings raced though Kion was ahead of his sister. Kion managed to beat Kiara without a sweat though Kiara was panting when she got back.

Kiara: How did you get that fast and not break a sweat?

Kion: -Chuckles- I was on the move for 2 years before I met Rani and the Night Pride.

Kovu: Right and where did you meet them?

Rani: We met at the Tree of Life but Kion here was in disguise with a black mane and his mark covered. He even went as far as calling himself Kopa.

Kiara: That explains why we couldn't find you or even a clue.

Kion: And you're supposed to be an excellent tracker and huntress. _Queen _Kiara.

Kovu: We are actually King and Queen of the Pride Lands. Been that way for a year now.

Kion: Oh. Did not know that.

Kopa: Home is a lot more unique than this place.

Rani: Kopa. Don't be rude.

Kion: Let's go see mine and Kiara's parents.

They went moving to Pride Rock again.


	7. Chapter 6

Kion was the first one to climb up the stone stairs. He spotted his parents at the peak. He took a deep breath before he took a step toward them.

Kion: Hey mom, dad.

His parents whipped their heads around to look at him.

Nala: Kion? Is that really you?

Kion: Yes. It is.

Simba and Nala: Kion.

They nuzzled each other warmly as the others came to the top.

Kiara: Actually, mom and dad. It would be _King _Kion now.

They stared at Kion in disbelief.

Kion: It's true. This would be my mate, Rani and our cubs, Kida and Kopa, they're twins.

Kovu: Yeah and Rani thought that Kion _and _Kiara _dated._

Kiara and Kion: KOVU!

Kovu: Sorry. It was.

Kiara: Kion left because of a threat and was basically a rouge until he met Rani and the Night Pride at the Tree of Life.

Kion: Kiara. I can speak for myself. So, um, we can stay for a little bit now that the threat is gone.


End file.
